The Wing Boys-- Go Paintballing? II
by Aishini Da Max
Summary: GOMEN!!! I MESSED UP!! X( THIS ONE IS THE REAL PART II.... i am such a-- *gets cut off* NUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! The other II was the messed up and unfinished (of course) III


Disclaimer: I WISH THESE GUYS WERE MINE!!!! Yet apparently, they aren't yadda yadda yadda about sotsu agency, sunrise, & hajime yadate

Quatre: Are you sure about this, Duo? *he holds his Angel LCD nervously*

Maxwell (XD kickass!): Of course I am!! Uhm…what field are we playing on?

Heero: the old Kosovo.

Trowa tunes up his auto-mag.

Wufei: I'm looking forward to this… Maxwell---especially pumping that paint up your--!

Intercom: _Next game: Kosovo! All looking forward to play more advanced players should enter this area. 5 minutes until set._

Heero: *grins* 

Wufei: Advanced? I'll just show them how advanced I am… 

They all appear at 'past Kosovo.'

Duo: Let's lock and load!! 

Off to Kosovo they were. That is—an old-fashioned fighter plane war setting. 

Heero: Damn, I hate it that we have to use these masks. *looks grim*

Duo: I know, I know. It surely does suck… plus the fact that know one will meet the Shinigami… *looks down* Oh, well! Might just try to have as much fun as we can!! ^^

Quatre: Hm… *contemplates* 

+!!! I used a 'big' word!! ;_; _big word my ass_…+

Trowa: all-out. Am I correct?

Wufei: And yes you are, Trowa. *glares at Duo* 

Duo: *looks back at Wufei, so-called clueless* HAHAHAHAAAA!! XD *falls down on floor* And just what will you try to do to your team-mate, huh, Wufie!!?? 

Nobody looks pissed at Duo. He then notices his Dark Angel LCD is out of his hands. Shinigami then looks down on the ground.

Duo: Oh, shit! 

Dust and dirt was stuck right in the gun barrel.

+for those of you who don't know anything about paintball [j/k ^^;;], if you get dust stuck in the barrel, the paintballs won't shoot out straight. It's because these are _paintballs_ that I'm talkin about here, it's not they're like bullets in a real gun. Think about it. If you can't then—What the hell are you doin' here?!+

Duo: Damn!!! Nuuuuuuuu!!

Wufei: Too bad, Maxwell. There is a down side to this—for me. I can't pump this paint into your blood. *he shakes his head*

Quatre: That's ok, Duo! You can clean it up!

Duo: Hm… good point, Quatre! I'll be off then. You guys can go ahead! Of course I can catch up… *winsome grin*

The Shinigami runs off, rather quickly. The four WWB stay at the entrance to Kosovo.

Anonymous jackass: Hey! You guys are only—what? 13?! Hah! All of you won't make it here in the advanced stage! 

The jackass then laughs out loud. Heero gives his Heero Yuy's Patented Death Glare®. The jackass surprisingly persists. 

Wufei: Kisama! Injustice! We are 16!! 

Anonymous jackass: Hah! You can't freak me out just by giving me that wimpy glare of yours, Spandex Kid! Oh, yeah! Sure you're all 16, ya' little Chinese Boy!

He goes into the field laughing. 

Anonymous jackass [yelling back]: Uni-Bang Boy! Remove that gel! Let's see how it looks then! And Blondie! You're clearly a chicken-wuss!!

Trowa curves his usually calm eyes. Now, all of you know what happens to Quatre when he's pissed, right? Well, there you have it! It's like he's back in Wing, while he was on Zero the first time… *shudders*

Meanwhile, the Shinigami looks troubled at his Dark Angel LCD.

Duo: Aw, man!! X( This sucks! It had to happen just now, huh?! *sigh* 

Anonymous character + *choke-type of cough* If you don't know me enough yet to know, let's start right here! heheh ^^;;+: Sweet LCD!! 

He/she +*coughs even more* o_o+ wears the mask over his/her +*cough*+ face. The clear shield is black, therefore leaving the face unseen completely.

Duo: Ah, yes it is! Suits me well! ^_^

Anonymous character: Hn…just looking at Dark Angel LCD hurts me! *sarcasm* Mine exploded. Some kisama had really great shot and maybe _accidentally_ shot from extremely far, perfectly into the barrel!

Duo: Damn! I know only a couple of people who could do that! [including myself…]

+He's Showin' off!! *lmao*+

He/she makes a face… 

Duo: No, really!! I can do that! Don't believe me?! Come on?!!

Anonymous character: Sure you can… no, I can do it to!! *sarcasm once again* We all can--!!

Intercom: _The Kosovo game begins in 1 minute!_

Both: Hm…?

Duo: I'll be off now! See ya' in combat! Oh, yeah! What color!

Anonymous character: Black! Love that color! So, peace out!

Duo: Aw, I wanted that! Oh, well!

The _duo_ +*cough*+ rushes toward the Kosovo setting

Both: Crap!

They jump over the fence board getting into the already locked out game.

Quatre: Is your Angel all cleaned up, Duo?

Duo: Mhmm! Sure is! Also met an opponent back there! Must annihilate him! +*coughs massively*+ 

Heero: Of course. 

Wufei: Ah, so you are back here again, Maxwell!

The Wing Boys get into the game and shoot beautifully aimed shots at every opponent they see. If this was real war, it would have been a massacre. 10 minutes had passed. Now another 9.

Intercom for Kosovo area: _Game concludes in 45 seconds._

As a shock the Wing Boys haven't even reached the flag yet. By now they should have. It wasn't a problem, just that -- +well, I don't know! Oh, well, I just made it that way, ok!?! KaMi!+

Kosovo Intercom: _10 seconds._

A pause.

Kosovo Intercom: _5… 4… 3… 2… _

A pause. The counting stops.

An opponent had caught the flag and speeded over to the entrance in perfect timing.

__


End file.
